


Nothing In Motion

by altered_eagle



Series: City Goblins [17]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Batjokes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Oops, daydream high write high edit high post high, fuckin A, the tags take me the longest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altered_eagle/pseuds/altered_eagle
Summary: If you keep barging into Arkham every time i catch a cold eventually the staff is bound to catch ontoyou, the other man mumbles and his heavy head is high up enough on Wayne’s shoulder that his lips brush Wayne’s jaw as he speaks sending a shudder down Wayne’s spine into all of his limbsOnly you would refer to double pneumonia from pneumothorax as a cold, he sighs into the Joker’s damp hair.The Joker gets his ass whupped and Bruce Wayne has Feelings





	Nothing In Motion

_“I rest my head_

_Between the bed and sky_

_Download my dread_

_Disarm my mind, make it dry”_

—[Until I Wake Up, Dishwalla](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OhXxSzfcYVk)

 _i can get you out of here_. Wayne shifts from one hip to the other and back again trying to ease the pinch of the armor against his skin. The Joker’s laugh vibrates against the neck of Batman’s suit followed by a little hiss of pain

that breaks a bit more of Wayne’s heart. If he could count the pieces the Joker’s chipped away over the past three years and line them all up they’d stretch clear from one end of Gotham to the other.  

 _If you keep barging into Arkham every time i catch a cold eventually the staff is bound to catch onto_ **_you_ , **the other man rumbles and his heavy head is high up enough on Wayne’s shoulder that his lips brush Wayne’s jaw as he speaks sending a shudder down Wayne’s spine into all of his limbs

 _Only you would refer to double pneumonia from pneumothorax as a cold_ , he sighs into the Joker’s damp hair.

 _For Chrissakes it was only a tiny _hole_ , i've had bigger _the Joker retorts but there’s no heat to it—he’s still far too weak and too high on opiates to give Wayne any real flak.

 _Yeah you only have a tiny hole in one lung and pneumonia in both and three broken ribs and twenty-four stitches in your thigh_.

_Hey you forgot about my finger. i sprained my pinky._

Wayne holds back another sigh tugs the sheet up over the Joker’s bruised shoulder and glances up above them at the two IV bags hanging above their heads.

 

Both are nearly empty. Just crinkled plastic shells drawing in on themselves.

 

 _i have to leave soon_ , Wayne whispers. _They’ll be in to change your IVs._

 _Fuck em_ , the Joker growls into the crook of Wayne’s neck. Wayne feels the corners of his mouth turn up.

 _i’m setting the alarm_ , he says as he pulls out his phone as he swallows hard against the small sore knot of not-crying that’s formed in his throat

 _If you go totally soft on me we’re both doomed Bruce Wayne_ , the Joker murmurs and his voice has that slow scratchy drawl now,

 

like he’s on the verge of falling asleep in Batman’s kevlar arms.

 

Wayne draws the Joker closer, kisses his forehead (twice) tries not to dread and dread and dread the sound of his phone going off or the moment where he has to put his mask back on, let the Joker’s hand go or the moment after that when he has to get into his car

 

and drive home without him

 

and stay up all night with worry.


End file.
